


Now you don't

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Now You See Me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: What happens after the heroes bring down the bad guy, when said heroes go back home?Taekwoon and Wonshik, for example, finally give in to their desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> got a really interesting idea on twitter from a person - thank you dear for your idea - "post-heist celebration", and since i've always wanted to write a now you see me au, i thought it would be a good idea to do it now. aha, but i couldn't come up with anything interesting, so badly written pwp it is.

 

Taekwoon drops into the condo through the skylight on the roof after he hears Jaehwan’s feet thump on the floorboard of the spacious living room. By the time he climbs down the retractable ladder and lands on his feet, Jaehwan is already inside the adjacent kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

“A successful mission, a bad guy exposed always makes me so hungry,” Jaehwan sings under his breath, and Taekwoon looks around the condo, searching for the others.

That’s when the door to the bathroom opens, steam rising out.

“Oh,” Hongbin says, with only a towel around his waist. “You guys are back?”

“As you can see,” Taekwoon nods, spreading his arms. Hongbin takes a moment to glance at Jaehwan raiding their food supply before looking back at Taekwoon. “Did everything go well? We lost contact after the finale.”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Hongbin shrugs. “We ran into a bit of a problem on the way back, but we took care of it quickly.” _No one followed us_ , he adds with a curt nod. He takes a quick look at the analogue clock on the wall – it should be a stark contrast against the modernity of the apartment, but it goes well with the brick wall and the wooden beams and ceiling. “Sanghyuk is already asleep, I think. Wonshik should be back soon, and Hakyeon is meeting Jongwan to contact the Eye about our evaluation.”

“Okay, thanks,” Taekwoon smiles at Hongbin, who returns it, and steps to the side to let Taekwoon into the bathroom.

He locks the door, not feeling the mood to be walked in on while he’s showering, and steps out of his clothes quickly. The legs of his pants and socks smell like shit as they got drenched in the water of the sewers he and Jaehwan used to disappear from the venue without anyone noticing— they’ve left their boots in a container outside.

As he steps under the hot spray of the shower, sighing, Taekwoon closes his eyes only to give way to the colorful explosions.

 

As soon as he unlocks the door after putting on his bathrobe, Jaehwan tears the door out of his hand, almost even off its hinges, and pushes inside without a word— the last thing Taekwoon sees before the door is slammed into his face is a sick green color on Jaehwan’s face— maybe he shouldn’t have eaten too much.

“Yo,” Wonshik greets Taekwoon, lifting an arm into the air lazily to catch Taekwoon’s attention. The younger is sitting on the long leather sofa, a laptop open in front of him on the coffee table, and the muted TV on the wall is broadcasting a news channel about the exposure of the corrupt deeds and blatant money stealing of the CEO of a large company that cheated its customers out of their money.

Taekwoon stops at the bottom of the two steps that lead up into the living room’s raised platform from the hallway, watching the news.

“The world is crawling with these cockroaches,” he sighs, shaking his head, then takes the steps up, and plops down next to Wonshik, leaving out just enough space between them that he can still see the laptop’s screen without the angle turning the colors weird.

“And it’s only one city we’re operating in,” Wonshik adds. “I say, we should go for the bigger fish— international corporations.”

Taekwoon snorts. “No, they are too big even for the Eye,” he says, and after a short moment, Wonshik lets out a defeated sigh, agreeing as he leans back against the couch. Their eyes are trained at the TV, now showing a shaky camera footage of someone who witnessed the whole ordeal.

“That was really cool,” Wonshik comments as the video shows Taekwoon on a large screen, standing on a podium in the middle of a square before the camera is turned towards the sky to focus on the myriad of golden lanterns creating an aerial river of yellow on the night sky as they change their shapes.

“Broken mirrors and LEDs, nothing complicated,” Taekwoon ducks his head hearing Wonshik’s praise. “And a big-ass industrial fan and an automated flamethrower,” he adds, as they watch the sky on the video footage light up, the lanterns exploding and creating the shape of a burning dragon as it dives towards Taekwoon— the fall from top of the podium underneath it through a secret drop-door was a bit painful, but thankfully, Taekwoon didn’t sprain his ankle. He crawled out, and walked away, disappearing into the crowd as the audience stared at the burning stage.

“It always fascinated me how you managed to create stuff like these with such simple equipment,” Wonshik says, turning his gaze towards Taekwoon with a small smile that Taekwoon thinks is shy— or something— there’s been something between them for quite a time, both of them have been aware of it, but neither of them had the courage – or the time – to delve into the unknown territory of such feelings.

They’ve been preparing for this heist for months, and now that they are here, finished with it, Taekwoon is not sure if it’s a good idea to try to address whatever is between them— though the way Wonshik is looking at him right now makes his stomach churn, almost like when he’s performing in front of a large audience. It’s different though, because Wonshik is— Wonshik is not like the audience.

Wonshik knows so much about Taekwoon.

“Do you want me to show you my performance?” Wonshik asks quietly, and his quick glance at Taekwoon’s lips doesn’t escape Taekwoon.

He nods his head, sliding a bit closer to Wonshik as the younger man pulls himself forward to sit on the edge of the couch, and turns the laptop towards Taekwoon a bit so he can see it too.

“How did you record it?” Taekwoon hears himself wonder out loud as he watches Wonshik type away, opening window after window with codes Taekwoon can’t make sense of— there is a reason why Wonshik and Hongbin are the ones in the group that do the hacking. If Taekwoon touched a computer, it would spontaneously combust into flames without any hocus-pocus.

“Chose the venue partially because of the newly installed 360 degrees CCTVs,” Wonshik supplies as he brings up a window separated into four parts showing different angles of the same well-lit square full of in-ground fountain holes. “Sadly, the cameras are still so new they haven’t configured the audio, so we won’t hear anything.”

“It’s all an optical illusion,” Taekwoon murmurs, “we don’t need audio for that.” In the corner of his eye, he can see Wonshik smiling at him affectionately before they both focus on a figure dressed in a light blue smart suit as he fidgets his way out of the crowd— Taekwoon glances at Wonshik, finally realizing that the younger man hasn’t even changed out of his attire, though he’s discarded the coat of his suit on the armrest of the sofa on the other side. His bowtie is askew, and Taekwoon’s fingers twitch with the urge to either fix it or take it off.

“I was never really good at catching the audience’s attention like Jaehwan,” Wonshik mumbles, hanging his head low. Taekwoon sees Wonshik in the video fumble around in the middle of the fountain, only a handful of passerby stopping to see what he’s up to.

“No one is as good as Jaehwan at talking,” Taekwoon says reassuringly. Wonshik slides up to him gently, their thighs flush against each other, shoulders colliding, and he leans forward to point at something in the corner of one of the camera angles.

Taekwoon raises his eyebrow in confusion. “I don’t see anything.”

“I’ll explain later,” Wonshik grins and they watch the performance proceed.

The video feed is rich in colors, sharp, and bright enough even though it’s night time— Taekwoon can see every little detail, even the expressions on Wonshik’s face when one of the closer cameras zoom in on his face.

“How did you get the camera operator to focus on the important stuff?” Taekwoon wonders.

“Just a basic AI,” Wonshik says, staring at the screen for a moment longer before glancing back at Taekwoon. He seems almost giddy that Taekwoon asked this question. “It’s good at learning distinct patterns in human behavior and utilizing it. So I— kind of stole the coding,” he laughs, scratching his nose absentmindedly. “Hongbin helped me reprogram it to learn camera movements used in variety shows.”

“That’s,” Taekwoon starts, “wow,” he blurts out. Either this, or just a whistle to show how impressed he is. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

Wonshik’s solo performance was the only one Taekwoon could catch a glimpse off as he was making his way towards the finale’s location— a bunch of kids Taekwoon was walking behind got a live stream from their friend who was watching Wonshik at the site.

On the laptop, pillars of white smoke emerge from the fountain holes on the ground of the square, enveloping one part of it in a thick fog that the onlookers steer clear of.

“Try to figure out what I used,” Wonshik challenges quietly.

The fog begins to change colors, swirling lazily.

“Dry ice,” Taekwoon shrugs, it’s easy. “And projectors your placed around the square.”

Wonshik hums, his deep voice reverberating in his chest that Taekwoon feels on his own skin. For a moment, he’s very aware that Wonshik is touching him, but he tries his best to focus on the video.

Soon enough, tiny explosions begin to go off inside the now pale reddish and purple fog— Taekwoon opens his mouth to say something, but he’s unable to pay attention to anything else but the video. It’s mesmerizing, a simple trick made possible in a way that only Wonshik could come up with, and suddenly, there, on that square, is a miniature nebula coming to life, dazzling a large group of people just as it renders Taekwoon completely silent.

A whole universe compressed into such a small area, and if anyone was capable of doing it, it would be Wonshik.

“Say something,” Wonshik whispers into his ear on his right side, but Taekwoon can’t find it in himself to tear his eyes off the screen of the laptop— the sight slowly takes over the rational part of his brain, and even if he could think of something that would enable such a trick to be created, now his mind is blissfully empty, occupied only by the beauty of the view, and a strange, warm appreciation he feels towards Wonshik’s person. Thoughts and memories of the past month rush forward, all of them centered around Wonshik, because right now, all Taekwoon can think of is him.

Taekwoon slowly turns his head to the side, and Wonshik’s face is so close to him— softly biting on his lower lip, expression somewhat taut as he waits for Taekwoon’s opinion.

Taekwoon lifts a hand to rest it on Wonshik’s shoulder— something shifts between them, and Taekwoon is unable to resist it, giving in to the only thing both his mind and body have wanted all along.

He kisses Wonshik as the colorful explosions of stars go off in the back of his mind, and when Wonshik opens his mouth, tipping his head to the side so their noses aren’t crushed against each other, Taekwoon’s heart takes a leap.

The kiss doesn’t last long as both of them jump when the bathroom’s door unlocks, the sound cutting through the cloud of desire in their minds so sharply like butter in knife.

“Please don’t let anyone into the bathroom for the next century,” Jaehwan jokes, combing through his wet hair with his fingers as he saunters down the hall in nothing but a towel. He stops in the living room. “What are you guys doing?” he furrows his brow.

“Nothing much,” Wonshik shrugs. He sounds a little bit out of breath, but if Jaehwan has noticed it – or the blush creeping on Taekwoon’s cheek – he doesn’t comment on it. “We were just rewatching some footages from tonight.”

“Ah,” Jaehwan says. “I hope there’s some good stuff because you guys will have to watch the shit I managed to pull off,” he grins.

“We’ll celebrate when Hakyeon is back,” Wonshik mirrors Jaehwan’s grin, nodding. Taekwoon stares at the laptop’s screen, the video player’s window black— he sees his own face in the reflection, a bit distorted. “And when Sanghyuk wakes up.”

Jaehwan lets out a dramatic sigh. “Then I’ll just go to sleep now. I’m dead tired.”

“You do that,” Wonshik agrees.

They wait in silence until they hear Jaehwan’s door close before even moving.

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik speaks up quietly. “I—” he starts, but he cuts himself off. Taekwoon knows it’s because he doesn’t know what to say.

Taekwoon himself doesn’t know better either, so he just leans in again, and kisses Wonshik again, just as softly as before. This time, Wonshik isn’t caught by surprise, so he kisses back enthusiastically, placing a hand on Taekwoon’s thigh.

Sunk into a pool of desire that Taekwoon had to lock up for the success of their mission, he doesn’t notice Wonshik’s hand sliding in between the lapels of his bathrobe until he feels a finger pressing into the flesh of his inner thigh.

He breaks the kiss, and almost goes wide eyed.

“Shh,” Wonshik whispers, chasing Taekwoon’s lips. “Let me— I know you want it too.”

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon mumbles into the other’s mouth. His stomach trembles, knees going weak even though he’s sitting. He puts a hand on Wonshik’s chest, maybe to push the younger man away even though no part in him wants Wonshik to stop, but then his jaw goes slack when Wonshik wraps his hand around Taekwoon’s half hard cock. Taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut, biting back a moan.

“We have to be quiet,” Wonshik says, letting Taekwoon rest his forehead on his shoulder as he continues to slowly stroke Taekwoon under his bathrobe. Taekwoon bucks his hips into the unsatisfying circle of Wonshik’s loose fingers, wanting more.

He lets out a muffled whine when Wonshik pulls his hand away.

“Tell me what I used in my performance, and I’ll continue,” Wonshik challenges, and Taekwoon wraps both his arms around Wonshik, pulling him closer, almost climbing into Wonshik’s lap.

“I don’t know,” Taekwoon shakes his head, face buried in the crook of Wonshik’s neck— the collar of his shirt is in the way, and his shirt smells like something sharp—

“I know you know, come on,” Wonshik urges him softly. He slaps Taekwoon’s hand away that tries to sneak onto his crotch.

Taekwoon takes a deep breath, the scent of something burnt and metallic stinging the insides of his nostril. _Gunpowder._ He recalls the video footage of Wonshik’s trick— the flashing white, green, blue, gold explosions, like flickering stars. No audio.

_Fireworks?_

 “Magnesium… and barium. Copper. Sodium too.”

“And what else?”

Taekwoon huffs in frustration. It wasn’t a regular show of fireworks. There was no actual gunpowder used, no need to shoot the elements into the air— they all went off near the ground, evenly spread out.

Taekwoon moves his hips, grinding into the side of Wonshik’s thigh, desperate for some friction.

He remembers when they were location hunting a month ago, after they’d spent weeks just coming up with different plans. Wonshik showed them the square that was going through a quick renovation at that time, so they couldn’t enter.

 _‘New tiles and in-ground fountain system,’_ Wonshik had said.

“Magnets for sodium and magnesium,” Taekwoon mumbles. “Some kind of spray for the others.”

Wonshik exhales, nudges Taekwoon’s head up with a hand so he can kiss Taekwoon, and his other hand goes back between Taekwoon’s legs. Taekwoon moans into the kiss, shifting even closer.

“Correct, and correct,” Wonshik whispers, quickening the movement of his hand. They are huddled together, Wonshik jerking off Taekwoon with one hand while the other pulls the bathrobe away so it doesn’t obscure the sight of Taekwoon’s cock in his grasp, the head wet and slick already, and Taekwoon heaves, mouth open, eyes closed.

The laptop screen goes black as the device finally goes to sleep, hard drive going quiet, and even the fridge stops cooling— everything is quiet in the condo, and the wet sounds of Wonshik’s hand sliding up and down Taekwoon’s cock is loud in their ears, almost crackling.

The entrance door beeps open, and Taekwoon’s heart plummets into his stomach— he’s so, so close. They both straighten out, and Taekwoon throws his bathrobe over his lap, and then looks at Wonshik with wide eyes, because Hakyeon has come back home, but Wonshik continues to jerk him off.

He hisses at Wonshik, but all the younger man does is lean forward a bit, and slow his pace to near stopping. He squeezes, and Taekwoon almost blacks out.

“Guys?” Hakyeon’s voice rings out. “Anyone awake?” he asks as he pads into the living room. “Oh, hey,” he greets Taekwoon and Wonshik as soon as he notices them. He’s standing at an angle from where the couch hides the sight of Wonshik’s hand under Taekwoon’s robe.

“How was the meeting?” Wonshik asks as a greeting as he turns his head back to look at Hakyeon, lifting his free hand into the air in a wave. All Taekwoon manages is a jerky nod at Hakyeon’s direction, and then he bites down on his tongue when Wonshik presses his thumb into the tip of his cock.

“It went fine. The Eye is pleased with us,” Hakyeon smiles, reaching into his jacket pocket. “We got the Fool,” he announces proudly, showing a large tarot card that Taekwoon can barely see the details of in the dim lighting.

Taekwoon moves to wrap his own hand around Wonshik’s to force the younger to move faster, but Wonshik pinches the back of his hand painfully, almost earning a whine from Taekwoon.

“Wow, that’s the best card we’ve gotten so far,” Wonshik whistles lowly. Taekwoon swallows, turning away to bite into his lip— he wants to buck his hips so bad, thrust into Wonshik’s hand because what he’s doing right now is driving Taekwoon insane.

“Yeah,” Hakyeon agrees. “Since the others are asleep, I guess, we’ll celebrate tomorrow. I’m off to sleep. Good job tonight.”

“Good night,” Wonshik says, and follows Hakyeon with his eyes until the oldest of the group disappears.

Taekwoon gasps loudly as he lets out a breath he doesn’t remember holding back, hand flying to his crotch and wrapping tightly around Wonshik’s. He tugs at his cock forcefully until Wonshik peels his fingers off.

Before Taekwoon can say anything, Wonshik folds his own legs underneath himself, leans into Taekwoon’s lap, and takes his cock into his mouth with only two fingers remaining at the base, pressing slightly into the ridge on the underside of Taekwoon’s cock, and the top.

“Ah, shit,” Taekwoon exhales, sliding a hand into Wonshik’s hair and cupping the back of his skull— as a reply, Wonshik grabs onto Taekwoon’s protruding hipbone, exposed as the bathrobe has slipped off to the side completely.

None of them notice that there is someone else in the living room until the fridge’s door opens, yellow light flooding the kitchen and the living room. Wonshik freezes, with Taekwoon’s cock still in his mouth, and Taekwoon whips his head around to see Hakyeon, still dressed in the outfit he wore to the finale, pick a bottle of water from the fridge. When he turns around, he notices Taekwoon staring.

“Oh,” Hakyeon mouths. “Wonshik?”

“He—” Taekwoon swallows, voice raspy, “he’s fallen asleep… in my lap.”

“Ah,” Hakyeon says. “Do you want me to get him a blanket? It’s colder out here,” he offers with a smile, and Taekwoon feels his whole body tremble with the urge to thrust into Wonshik’s mouth, because Wonshik moves his tongue, sending a jolt through Taekwoon’s cock.

“N-no,” Taekwoon stutters. “I’ll wake him up a bit later.”

“Okay,” Hakyeon nods understandingly. “Don’t stay up all night though. We’ll have some cleaning p and celebrating to do tomorrow.”

Wonshik lets out a muffled cough, gagging, and then spits Taekwoon out quietly.

“Yeah, no worries,” Taekwoon says immediately to distract Hakyeon from the sound, pretending to clear his throat with a soft cough. “Good night.”

They stare at each other for a long second before Hakyeon turns away and pads back into his bedroom, hopefully for the last time tonight.

“Fuck,” Wonshik breathes, grinning up at Taekwoon. “That was close.”

“It’s your fault,” Taekwoon growls, and pushes Wonshik back to his crotch, urging him to continue. The younger man complies, and it doesn’t take him much sucking – and a bit of slurring that drives Taekwoon crazy but also scares him for the fear of Hakyeon hearing it through the door – to make Taekwoon cum with a choked off gasp as Wonshik releases him just a moment before, milking him with a hand.

“Fuck,” Taekwoon breathes, chest heaving up and down heavily. He rests his head on the backrest of the couch, and as he turns to look at Wonshik, his head lolls to the side lazily, muscles going numb post-orgasm. “Fuck,” he echoes.

Wonshik presses a kiss to his lips, hands fumbling with his own belt and the zipper of his slacks. A moment later, he pulls his cock out and begins to jerk himself off as they kiss, and Taekwoon slides a limp hand over his thigh, touching Wonshik’s hand.

Wonshik catches what Taekwoon wants, and takes his hand into his own, bringing it to his face. He spits onto Taekwoon’s palm, and wraps his hand around Wonshik’s erection, adding enough pressure that Wonshik likes. Taekwoon loosens his arm, letting Wonshik use his hand to jerk off, and the younger man comes after a few minutes.

When Wonshik comes, he bites into Taekwoon’s shoulder, sinking his teeth deep into Taekwoon’s skin that makes the older man hiss loudly before he lifts Wonshik’s head by his chin with a free hand to look into his eyes.

“What you did tonight was beautiful,” Taekwoon whispers, eyelids closing involuntarily as Wonshik opens his mouth to meet Taekwoon’s lips in a kiss.

“My performance?” Wonshik giggles softly.

“Yeah.”

“Which one?” Wonshik continues, still chuckling. “The trick or my handjob?”

“Both,” Taekwoon answers before continuing the kiss.

 

At the break of dawn, Taekwoon wakes up on the couch with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering most of his body. Wonshik’s laptop is closed on the coffee table, but its owner is nowhere in the living room or the kitchen as Taekwoon looks around. Then he notices a card lying on top of the laptop.

Taekwoon takes it, and turns it around.

The Lovers.


End file.
